


The day when Kelly and Evergray met two strangers druids

by QueenOfDruids



Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [3]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Crossover, F/M, a very little angst, lovely ending, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDruids/pseuds/QueenOfDruids
Summary: On a night of patrolling at the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur, a threat that puts Kelly and Evergray in danger leads them to meet two strangers that will become their friends
Relationships: Evergray (Star Stable)/Original Character(s), Lady Nightingale(Siobhan)/Lord Crow(Maverick)
Series: The adventures of Kelly And Evergray [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590745
Kudos: 2





	The day when Kelly and Evergray met two strangers druids

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: My SSO character's name is different, but since I don't like it cause when I joined the selectable names were less than now, I decided that my character will have another name although ingame she has another one. (you know, when your name is the same as your character and your surname is Crazywater because you have to choose it randomly...Well, I think a change was needed there xD)
> 
> Note 2: The other two characters that I put here as a pairing are from my original novel that doesn't have anything related to SSO, but I wanted to put them since I love to do little crossovers, so at first they will be called as the birds they are represented by.
> 
> Note 3: My character is 27 years old, so she's older than the Sould Riders
> 
> Note 4: In my original novel, Siobhan and Maverick mount two big stags, not horses
> 
> Note 5: Winterwhisper is my starter horse, but due the knowledge that we have about our character's skill to create a bond with any horse I will be naming more of the horses that I have on the game

“How much time we have to wait, Evergray?”

"Patient, my dear. We have just left the Pandorium to Magnus and Conrad has to end his preparations before starting the craft of the new Keystone”

Kelly sighed and shooked her head, only to notice the cold on her neck that made her desired to have another scarf around her neck in that moment. Days at the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur were hard due the cold, the snow and the very low temperatures, but nights were harder and that was something that Kelly knew very well, but that night was being colder than other times. She had to ride very careful not only the terrain of the valley could be very treacherous; she wasn’t the only one mounting on Winterwhisper. Her companion was mounting on the poor Jorvik Warmblood that wasn’t prepared to resist the cold weather of the valley, but her rider made things easier.

“I can hear your teeth chattering” Evergray said, his back pressing softly against hers “Do you want to find a place to find refuge and pass the night?”

“What? No, not now” Kelly said gripping the reins firmly “We told Magnus that we would patrol the surroundings of the Stonecutter’s Vault and that’s we’ll do”

“We don’t have to do it, my love” the former druid said as he changed his position a bit in order to embrace her with one arm “Please, Kelly, you’re shivering a lot” he added as he managed himself to press a kiss on her lips “And your lips are getting blue and cold. How’re your fingers and toes?”

“Fine”

“You’re lying”

“How…?”

“The way you are gripping the reins. Your fingers are so cold that they are in pain. And I’m sure that the same thing can be applied to your toes”

“Alright, you win” Kelly sighed as she rolled her eyes before smiling a bit “I’m still wondering how you can do that”

“I will teach you some day, my dear love. Now I want to know why you decided to do this patrol at night. Let me guess, Magnus?”

“Yeah…The way he looked at me like if he thought that I’m not what he was expectating” she said “Have you seen the glare he throw at me when I said that I wanted to help with the craft of the Keystone? It was like he thought I was going to be useless cause I’m a…”

“A woman. A female” Evergray finished with a sigh “Don’t take his words into account. He’s from another time, a time where things were…Well, too different than now. I understand why you felt offended about his words, but I’m sure that he will change his mind once he sees how talented and skilled you are”

“Oh, c’mon, Evergray” Kelly said with a soft laugh as she felt her cheeks getting warm as she blushed

“It’s true, Kelly. When we met for the first time, I was sure you were a very special person, something that I confirm by myself when I saw you using your power that day”

“I could have killed you that day”

“But you didn’t. Here I am, right?” he said planting a kiss on her neck when he found a naked spot that wasn’t covered with the scarf “Ah, I remember this scarf very well…”

“You made it for me” she said smiling

“And I see that you kept the pendant with you…”

“You know, it calms me hearing your voice in my mind thanks to this pendant, especially when I’m alone doing quest and the normal stuff that a Soul Rider has to do”

“I’m glad it helps you…It helps me too hearing your voice, especially when you find the correct moment in which I’m getting tired of hearing my brother’s complaints”

“Speaking of that…Did Avalon know about us? You know, about our relationship”

“No, he doesn’t. Anyone doesn’t know about what’s between us. I promised you to keep our relationship in secret and it’s something that I will take it with me to the tomb”

His words were followed by a rough cough that made Evergray tremble to the point of almost losing balance. Kelly, worried, change a bit her position in order to hold him firmly. She didn’t want him to fell from her horse, especially when the ground that they were on was frozen. Very frozen and cold.

“Evergray, are you ok?” she asked worried as she kept her grip firmly

“Yeah…You know, it’s the normal thing.”

“You forgot to take the painkiller medicine that I’ve made for you, didn’t you?”

“Maybe…I’m sorry, my dear. I thought I wouldn’t need it in a long time”

“You rebellious druid” she chuckled as she let him recover his composture “Sometimes you can be a little strong headed”

“But I’m your strong headed” Evergray pointed out before stealing a kiss from her lips

“You are”

Evergray was going to say something more when the sound of broken branches and the crunch of the snow made him been on alert. Winterwhisper heard those noises too and it didn’t take too long for him to be on alert like Evergray. Kelly noticed it and started to put attention on their surroundings. The soft light that was from the torchs that were on the Valley wasn’t enough to light the area, and things got a bit more difficult when the snow storm got a bit harder and intense. Kelly cursed to herself cause she forgot to bring with her snowboard glasses, and the constant blink to try to see something was starting to be a bit painful due the soft snowflakes that were on her eyelashes. Evergray changed his position and passed from being back to back with Kelly to lean his chest on her back, passing his arms around her waist and making a firmly wrap helped with his staff.

“What the-Evergray, you scared me”

“Sorry, my love, but we must leave. Now”

“Winterwhisper isn’t a cold resistant horse and the Pandoric portal that connects the Valley with Epona is too far”

“I can help your stallion to deal with the cold, but we need to leave now. We’re in danger. In real danger”

Before Kelly could reply, a blast of dark magic hit them, making the couple fall from Winterwhisper. The horse was scared, but he wouldn’t leave his rider and Evergray.

“Evergray!” Kelly called, coughing and trying to remove the snow from her face in order to see something “Evergray!”

“Mount on Winterwhisper and run! Seek the safety of the Vault!” Evergray answered, then the girl saw a pink and purple blast of magic crushing against the same blast of magic that made them fall from the horse. That made Kelly felt a lot of fear. Her lover was fighting, and on his state, she didn’t know what would happen to him.

“I’m not going to leave you here!” she said as she ran to join him on the battle

“What we have here? Two little turtle doves fighting for their lives” a male voice said with dark tone

“Darko” Kelly growled

“Lord Darko for you, well, you will start to call me that once I conquer this world”

“Never”

“Let me tell how things are going, Soul Rider. You are alone. I’m powerful than you and since…”

“I’m not alone” she said, looking at Evergray

“Please, he’s too weak to fight. The two blasts of magic he throw me, the two I stopped, and look at him. He’s already panting and fighting to recover his breath”

Darko was right: Evergray didn’t have a very good fall when they were attacked, and blood was now on his lips and nose. The former druid was on his fours, with his left hand firmly around his staff, waiting to recover the enough energy to stand up. Kelly could see how the scars that he had on his face and neck were shining, and the same happened with the ones she could see on his hand and on the skin of his arm that was uncovered.

“I should kill him first to stop the suffering and the pain that he has…Or maybe, I should kill you first…”

“You won’t touch her” Evergray hissed as he found his strength to stand up “I will stop you”

“Are you sure?”

But then, the sound of the snow crushing under quick hooves called their attention and suddenly, at their right side, a very big gray stag with the same antlers of an Irish Elk appeared, threating Darko with the antlers as the animal took a position that allowed him to be between Darko and the couple, but the animal wasn’t alone: he had riding tack on him, and sitting on the saddle there was a red haired young woman, wearing proper clothes for cold weather, but with a hand holding a sword, the other on the reins. And then, another stag appeared, this time at their left side. It was brown with white spots and with tree like antlers. Like the first one, this had also a rider, a tan man with long brown hair and like the girl, with a sword in hand.  
With a groan, Darko disappeared into a black smoke cloud and when he was really gone, Kelly let out a heavy sigh as she fight to keep Evergray on his feet. The former druid coughed some blood, feeling his legs too heavy and making him fall to the ground.

“Evergray! Hey, hey, don’t you dare to die right here!” Kelly cried as she held him

“Remove his coat and open his shirt” the girl demanded

“What? He will get a cold or something worst!”

“You want to save him, don’t you? Do what I’ve told you. His life depends on that”

Kelly wanted to reply her, but when she heard how bad Evergray was breathing, she obeyed. As she was told, she removed his coat and opened his shirt, revealed a very bad wound on his right side. It was bleeding, and the edges were dark. It was clearly that he was hit there with magic when he was fighting Darko.

“You…You will save him, won’t you?” Kelly asked

“Of course I will” the red haired girl said before looking to her partner “Is the barrier up?”

“Yes, it will give us the enough time to heal this man and take him to a safe place” he said

Kelly watched how that young woman worked on the wound, using ointments, plants and then, magic. As she healed him, Evergray needed to vomit and once he was done, his lover saw that what he vomited was black. The black edges of the wound disappeared and then, the same happened to the wound. Kelly helped Evergray to get dress the fast as she could and once she was finished, she helped him to stand up.

“Kelly…” he tried to say before fainting. The young woman’s partner was fast and held him firmly

With his help, Kelly managed to put Evergray on Winterwhisper’s back and then, she mounted in. The strangers were on their steeds and then, the barrier disappeared.

“Guide us to a safe place. Your partner needs to rest” the red haired girl said

“How you…”

“Keep the questions for later. Now, show us the way”

Kelly nodded and made her stallion walk with care due he was carrying Evergray and she didn’t want him to fall. It took them an hour, but they finally reached the Stonecutter’s Vault. At the entrance, Conrad was waiting and when he saw them, he rushed to help Kelly to take Evergray inside, followed by the couple.

“Who are they?” Conrad asked Kelly as he put Evergray on a comfy place to rest

“I don’t know. They appeared in the right moment and made Darko ran away”

"Wait, what? What were you doing outside during nighttime?"

“Patrolling” she said before asking the strangers “Is he really…”

“The healing was successful. He only needs to sleep. And you too”

Kelly nodded and sighed in relief before noticing that she didn’t introduce herself to the strangers that had saved her and Evergray’s lifes “I’m Kelly, Kelly Nightborn” she said “And you?”

“At the moment we don’t want to reveal our names…Instead, you can call me Nightingale. And you can call my partner Crow”

“Why?”

“Those birds represented us in such a way. Long to explain, now rest” the red haired female said before leaving the room with her partner

The hours passed and then, Kelly woke up. She really fall asleep after talking with the people that saved her and Evergray’s life. Kelly yawned and she smiled softly when she saw her lover sleeping pacefully. She saw that he wasn’t wearing his coat and his shirt, leaving his torso naked. He had an illness that scarred part of his face and neck, and now she could see that it also affected his left shoulder, part of his chest, arm and wrist, having some markings on his hand. His body wasn’t to muscular, but she could noticed the soft muscles of his torso and arms. He didn’t want to give up on his illness, so it was clear he was taking care of his body as he fought against the illness. She stroked his face and then, her fingers went to his neck, shoulder and chest, drawing soft circles on his skin that made him shiver a bit. Evergray opened his eyes, adding a bit of pink with the light of his left eye and when he saw Kelly, he smiled.

"Hi…” he said as he welcomed the soft kiss that she planted on his lips “You’re not more cold like before…Wait, where are we?”

“Slowly, love” she said making him lay down again “You’ve spent some hours sleeping. As I did”

“Darko…” Evergray said was he put his right hand on the spot where he got hit “Wait, what happened?”

“Two strangers appeared and saved us. They healed you and then, we came here to rest.”

“And my clothes? Where’re my coat and shirt?”

“Your coat is getting dry after we washed it. And your shirt…Well, it has a big hole corresponding to the place you were hit” she said looking the markings that scarred his skin before stroking them softly with her fingers, but quickly retired them when she saw him shiver “Sorry”

“No, it’s okay, my love” Evergray said with a soft smile “I’m not accommodate to let someone stroke them…Is that a blush what I’m seeing? I think I should stay more time half naked to see that blush on you”

“E-Evergray!” Kelly said blushing ever more, making him to laugh before being trapped on his arms “You’re such an idiot sometimes”

“Your idiot” he said, remembering the talk they had before as he let her to take a better position

“Yeah, my idiot. My lovely and rebellious idiot” she said with a soft purr as she put her head on his chest, her fingers laced with his and her legs tangled with his. Evergray chuckled as the fingers of his free hand played with her soft and long hair

“So, who were those strangers? I should thank them for saving us”

“They didn’t want to tell me their real names”

“And how they wanted to be called?”

“Lady Nightingale and Lord Crow”

“The Lady and the Lord thing was their idea?”

“No, but it makes those names to sound better”

Evergray chukled and kissed her forehead as she hold her more near to him. He was very warm, but sometimes that warm was caused by the Pandoric energy that was running on his blood. He shivered a bit when he felt a bit of cold and after taking a blanket and putting it over them, he let his lover to curl more near him.

“Why you didn’t run?” he asked

“Why you didn’t wait me to help you in the fight?” she asked back

“Touche” Evergray chukled and then yawned “Let’s get a bit more sleep, my love”

“I’m not very sleepy” she said trying to avoid a yawn as her fingers played with the few but soft hair on his chest, making him chukled

“You’re such a bad liar” he said

“Then teach me to lie better”

“Then Avalon will be grumpy with me”

“Fair point” Kelly said and yawned “I think I’m going to get that extra sleep…”

“Sleep well, my dear” he whispered

They fall asleep quickly, embracing each other. In other instance, Conrad was speaking with the two strangers.

“If you didn’t appeared, they probably…”

“We know” the male with long brown hair said

“But how you find them?” Conrad said

“When you have a little friend like this one that loves to track magic, it’s easy” the female said showing the smith a small bottle that has a Will-O’-The-Wisp inside “And also we have this”  
She gave the smith a piece of black stone with pink glowing. Conrad swallowed and looked at them.

“Those things appeared in our lands and we followed cause we noticed they were dangerous”

“You did well. The Keepers would be interested on talking with you once Evergray and Kelly recover”

“That girl’s special, I can see it very well” the female said and the nod of her partner confirmed that he was agreed

“We can expect great things from her. But for now, let they rest” Conrad said and then, she guided the two strangers to another room in order to let them to rest too.


End file.
